Many vehicles, such as motorcycles or three-wheel on-road vehicles, are not provided with a trunk, such as in a car, which allows the user of such vehicles to bring various items along while riding. Some three-wheel on-road vehicles are provided with built-in storage compartments in the front portion of the vehicle, but the dimensions of these are limited to the dimensions of the front portion of the vehicle, and as such some users may desire additional storage capacity.
To remedy this problem, storage container assemblies can be attached to either side of the straddle seat of the motorcycle or three-wheel vehicle. These are usually provided as accessories. The assemblies typically include a storage container and a mounting system. Theses storage containers are sometimes referred to as saddlebags. Advantageously, some of these containers can be removed from the vehicle such that the user can use them as luggage.
As such, it is desirable that the storage container be mounted to the vehicle, via the mounting system, so as to be easily removable (and then installed), but in such a way as to deter theft of the storage container, and the contents thereof, when left on the vehicle. However, many storage container assemblies, in an effort to deter theft, require complex operations from the user and/or the use of tools in order to install and remove the storage container.
Also, installing the mounting system on the vehicle can also require many parts and can be a complex operation. In some cases, the parts of the mounting system can be intrusive and not aesthetically pleasing when the storage container is not installed on the vehicle.